Conventional systems and methods for locating a device designed to receive and/or transmit radio signals are mostly based on triangulation or runtime measurement methods. However, for a wide variety of reasons, such methods have proven to be disadvantageous when used inside a building or room, and only have limited application, if any. Since any interior space, in particular each business premises, is unique and in itself exhibits a high level of inhomogeneity with respect to radio signal propagation, position determination, for example via triangulation, using several fixedly installed access points has proven to be inexpedient.
The object of the invention is to provide a method, a radio tag, as well as a system, so as to avoid the problems mentioned at the outset.